All Alone at Hogwarts
by sshg
Summary: Everyone has left for Hogsmeade, but Hermione decided to stay behind for the holidays. One night, after doing homework in the great hall, she runs into Proffessor Snape and her books fall. One book stays behind that will change the holidays. SSHG
1. PreChapter

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_Also, I haven't read the books in a while so I don't know where this would fit in (aka before the fifth, after the sixth, whatever). But Hermione is still a student in this fic and snape is still alive. And lastly, this is my first fic SO don't hate. And my style of writing is switching POV's right now so yeah._

It was the annual trip to hogsmeade and this year I decided to skip out. I didn't want to have to deal with George and Fred's antics and Harry's curiousness and I certainly didn't need Ron trying to move in on me. I thought that this year I would spend some quality winter time at Hogwarts.

Since I didn't get my slip signed, I still had to attend a semi-mandatory class. The class was held in the great hall and there weren't many teachers left behind to supervise. Mr. Flich was there hovering around and cursing under throat every minute, and there was Madame Pomfrey chuckling with nearly headless Nick. The last teacher supervising us was secluded in a corner of the great hall eyeing us with great intensity. That professor was Professor Snape.

The teachers didn't have us do much. Most students were already gone to their families or were in Hogsmeade getting drunk off butter beer and eating candies until they threw up. We had a simple assignment to do about the history of Centaurs and a critical analysis about the invasion of the ministry of magic by a family of muggles about ten years ago.

There weren't many people there. There was a pack of slytherins sitting at the farthest table and then there was me. I hunched over my parchment and started the assignment. I hoped I would finish it soon because as soon as I was done I was granted free time for the rest of the holidays. As I started writing, I felt unease. I turned around and my eyes caught Snape's gaze. He quickly turned to look at the group of slytherins who were all hexing each others hair different colors. I looked at him quizzically then turned back to my parchment.

Within an hour I was done both assignments and I was granted leave. As I stood up, Professor Snape did the same. I didn't understand why, maybe just a coincidence. I didn't take it to heart anyways. I left the great hall, striding down the corridors happy to start my holiday season.

As I walked down the hallways I fought with myself, trying to decide if I wanted to join the Weasly's for Christmas and new years this time around. As I thought, I turned a corner and collided into Professor Snape right around where the door is to enter the Gryffindor common room. My books all dropped.

"Oh… sorry." I said reaching down to get my books. I picked them up quickly and bolted right back up. Little did I notice, one small book stayed behind.

"Miss Granger, since you are not in hogsmeade I do suggest you get back to your dormitory and not loiter around or else I will deduct house points during this 'festive' season." Snape said, rolling his eyes at the word festive. I nodded. I quickly ran over to the portrait of the fat lady and watched Professor Snape walk away.

"What is that git doing around here? This is no where near his dungeon."

I looked up at the fat lady and wondered myself what he was doing around here as well. The fat lady gave Snape a look of disgust then directed her attention back to me.


	2. Chapter 1

N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech.

Chapter 1

Snape's POV

As Hermione ran back away, I looked down at my feet and saw a small book lying there. I pondered whether to bring it back to her, or to take it and read it. I decided to hold onto it until I saw her next.

As I walked back to the dungeons, I noticed the book was charmed so all of the pages were blank. Only she could read it.

When I got down to the dungeon I tried quite a few spells to try and reverse the charm. After what seemed like forever, I finally un-charmed it.

I opened the book. I stopped dead in my tracks as I read the first line of the first page.

_Disguised as a notebook, this shall be my private diary._

I didn't know what to think of this. Knowing too much about a student could skew my vision of them. But on the other hand, it was just Miss Granger. What could she possibly fantasize about other than good grades and becoming leader of the ministry of magic? I chuckled to myself. Only one way to find out.

I hurried down to the dungeons and ran into my room like an eager child on Christmas day. I lit a candle and started rummaging through the pages.

_December 12__th_

_Tomorrow everyone leaves for Hogsmeade. I'm glad I'm staying behind. I can't stand all that testosterone right now. Yes, all I really need is some alone time in the castle._

_But to make it all worse (or better) is Professor Snape is staying behind to watch the kids who didn't get their slip signed. I don't know if that's good or bad. Lately, all I've been thinking, dreaming, seeing, is him. _

Hermione's POV

The rest of the night was quite boring for me. I stayed in my room for a while, staring out the window to look at the lake and the snow falling. I also read up and got myself ahead in all of my classes. That lasted until dinner. When dinner was ready, I walked down to the great hall to find that I was the only one there.

"It seems Miss Granger that the slytherins that were here have left. You are the only student left in the castle."

I looked up at Madame Pomfrey in amazement. I'd actually always dreamed of having the whole school to myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hate to be a bother."

"Not at all dear. Now, since there is no one actually here why don't you dine with us at the professors table?"

I smiled and followed her up to the back of the room. She sat me beside Professor Snape and sat on my other side. As the food appeared on our plates I decided to make some small talk.

"Professor Snape, why were you in that hall last night? It is quite out of your way."

There was a slight tinge in his cheeks as he tried to pretend as if he didn't hear me. I asked him again and he placed his fork and knife down.

"As teachers, we have to look after our students and being there are only a few of you here, I decided to stroll around the Gryffindor hall!"

I nodded and turned my head back to my plate. Something inside me told me it sounded about right.

But everything else told me that he was making it up.


	3. Chapter 2

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_ I am also very surprised with the comments and stuff so I am going to try my hardest to write well. I'm glad you all like the story so far! I appreciate it very much!_

Snape's POV

After supper I wandered down to the dungeon to indulge myself in more of Hermione's diary. Her being so curious made me curious as odd as that sounds. I know that sounds really bad, being her potions professor, but it's the holidays and this is my present to myself.

I opened up the diary to a random page and started reading it.

_Today was a horrible day. Not only is Ron being pompous today, Harry is following the act. They decided to be the macho men stereotype today and dive into the water today to get some supplies for Madame Pomfrey. While they dove and fought off some of those wretched mermaids, all the obsessed Potter girls were watching and giggling. _

Potter is such a git, I thought to myself.

_After that we had potions. This was pretty bad as well, because all the Potter fan girls latched onto Harry and whoever couldn't latched onto Ron… while I was there! So I decided to move seats and neither of them noticed. But oddly Professor Snape noticed. Since I moved seats he paired e with Neville to do a potion and it turned out rotten. It seems Neville added too much of something and it turned into a hair loss potion. I ran out of the room immediately and straight to the nurse's office to get my hair back. For the past week all I have been receiving my owl, were sorry cards from Neville. I curse the Professor. _

What's new? But as I kept on reading, I learned more than what I had intended.

_But despite all this, I still can stop thinking about him. I know! Me liking the greasy, ex-minion of he-who-shall-not-be-named, sadistic potions professor, Severus Snape. But that's just it. His name rolls off the tongue, I adore his greasy hair, and the fact that he's gone through so much fascinates me. I could care less about age, I just want to have a better relationship than him yelling at me and making fun of me because I'm a Gryffindor and I'm friends with Harry Potter. I really shouldn't get into why he hates me over Harry… but I'm glad he and Lily didn't get together. _

That makes one of us I thought as I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists.

_I'm glad because then that gives a girl like me a sense of hope, to an extent anyways. _

I shut the book and sighed. I haven't had any feelings for any girl since James took Lily away from me. I know, I took to long and I was taking my time. But he took her from me and now I don't know what to do.

I placed the book into my pocket and decided to go walking around. As I walked up the stairs from the dungeon I pondered going to Madame Pomfrey (being she was the only girl around) to give Hermione's diary back to her. But something more adventurous in me said give it to her yourself, or even better keep it. As I got to the top of the stairs I let my feet guide me and I strolled around with no destination at all. I walked past the main entrance, past the great hall, hell even past the defense against the dark arts room. My last non-destination was somewhere I wasn't expecting on going even with no aim. I walked up to the divination tower and into the room that Professor Trelawney kept open and I started strolling around all the tea cups when a shimmering light shone from a corner in the room. I walked up to it, drawn to, wondering why it was glowing. I looked into the light and saw it was a crystal ball. It then burst into a light that could even fill up the great hall. I looked into the light even deeper now and I saw a figure with dirty blond curly hair, and a womanly figure. I couldn't see her face, and I couldn't see what she was doing either. But it looked like she was in a bedroom of sorts, maybe hunched over a book? It was dark as well, but that didn't help me at all. Then the light and the figure disappeared and the room went pitch black.

The next morning I woke up, extremely cold and sweaty. The blankets were torn off me and there was a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground now. I sat up and pushed the sweaty strands of hair off my face. I had tossed and turned wondering what that ball was and who the figure was. In my dreams all I saw the blur, the same image I saw for those few minutes in the crystal ball. What does it bloody mean!?

I put on my robes and checked for Hermione's diary. It was still in pocket. I decided to read a bit more before going to breakfast. Again, I flipped to a random page and started reading.

_I love the rooms here at Hogwarts. There's a window in every room and there's only three or four girls per room. Isn't that amazing? And to make these rooms even better, there's no one else but me in here because they all went to Hogsmeade! I am just so excited I'm breaking routine and writing in the morning because I love this so much! When I woke up, everyone has already left! I had the whole common room to myself! Just me! Isn't that wonderful? Now I just have to go see who's left over and see which teachers are still here. Oh hell, I know who's here. I just want to see if he cheers up at all with most of the students gone for the holidays. I bet not, but I would love to see a smile on his face for once. I doubt that will happen as well, but I have a lot of hope in me. I'm the girl who thinks she has a small chance of going out with her potions professor, hell I have to have some hope. Off to the great hall! _

I closed the book and for the first time in a while, I smiled.

N/A: Are the chapters too short?


	4. Chapter 3

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_ Thank you all for your support and commenting on the chapters! And I am going to try my best to turn Snape back into the dark professor we all know and love. After re-reading the previous chapters… let's just say it's not Snape. And I'll try and make the chapters longer. And I have a feeling I'm just going to stick with Snape's POV from now on. Hermione's POV just doesn't seem to be working. Unless you have any suggestions on how to keep her, that's how it will work._

As I walked out of the dungeon, my robes sweeping up the steps behind me, I still felt sticky and restless. After waking up to that dream I took a shower to try and clear my mind and clean myself of that tiresome night. Even after that, I still felt like the figure would always be haunting me, but would never reveal itself.

I strode around the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall, thinking of the figure until something startled me.

"Again Miss Granger? Do you stare at your feet when you walk around these halls? I do suggest you watch where you're going next time."

"Yessir."

And with that, she kept her head down and scurried off. Before she turned a corner I saw a tint of pink on her checks and a sly smirk cross the sides of her face.

Even after all I put her through; she still manages to keep a light heart. It baffles me.

That morning at breakfast she sat with us at the Professors table again. And yet again, she sat right beside me. This time I was less tense than the first, knowing what I know now. Last time it just felt odd having a student sit next to me rather than a professor. Mind you, she probably is smarter than half of the teachers who have ever sat in that chair.

On that note, my mind drifted and I wondered if she knew what the crystal ball was. It was a win-win situation. If she didn't know, at least she'd be happy I'd even talked to her and seeing her giddy about a man like me, well that's just flattering whether she's annoying or not. But if she does know, i'll be able to have a decent rest tonight.

"Miss Granger…"

As I spoke to her, she shot straight up in her chair and her fork fell abruptly onto her plate. She looked at me with a shocked face as if the dark lord was sitting right beside her. It was rather amusing.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the crystal balls in the divination room."

She looked at me, puzzled now. She has un-tensed a bit, her shoulders relaxing, but her back still as stiff as a board. She thought for a moment and spoke.

"Well, there's the one in the middle of the room on that fancy purple pillow which she uses to see into the future… we all know that's a gag… and then there's the one as you enter the room… that's for decoration…---"

I cut her off. "What about the one in the far corner of the room?"

She looked at me with ease now. As soon as she had a chance to demonstrate her intelligence she loosened up.

"That one… well she says it's to see you're true love at the exact time you look at it but we all think it's bollocks. She tried it on me and all I saw was a black cloaked figure walking in a dark room. It looked like a dementor to tell you the truth…"

Now it was my turn to tense up. True love? So my true love is a blurry figure who, as far as I can tell, is a woman with dirty blond hair? I looked at Hermione with a puzzling look as well. I pushed back my black hair with my fingers and sighed. This was causing me more fatigue than actually having the students in the school.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now if you excuse me, I have… things to do." I said, making up a lie in order to go. I needed to go back to that room, maybe find a book on how to make it less blurry or a way to prove that it is fake. As I took a pace away from the table, Hermione spoke.

"Professor Snape… why do you ask?"

I stopped and turned around to face her. I sat back down and figured I had nothing to lose by saying it was insomnia and my feet had taken me to that room.

"That is none of your business Miss Granger. But… I was wondering, since you are the only student left and it must get boring, if you could accompany me to the divination room. I need to research about this crystal ball."

I don't know if it was the first sentence or the second that made her look so shocked. But she nodded and stood up.

"I'm finished eating anyways. I'd love to come with you."

As we walked up to the room it felt like I was her equal and she was mine. It didn't feel like a student talking to a professor anymore. And it is the holidays so technically I'm just another person she knows. It felt so much like she was my friend, I had opened up to her.

"Professor…"

"Please call me Severus."

She blushed a bit, but turned away and started watching her feet while she walked. "Alright… Severus. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here for the holidays?"

I chuckled my deep laugh. It amused me that she would ask that question. I get asked that question every year by McGonagall. She always says that I should go out and find myself a girl or get a hobby or something, but I always refuse and say that there are many potions to be made and discovered.

"I find it a lot more cheery here than going to Hogsmeade with a handful of my students. Also the students that stay behind need to be put in their place if they break the rules. I'm probably the only person who would do that over the holidays."

She chuckled and smiled again. Every time I saw that smile it became that much more engrained in my memory. I don't know if that's good or bad.

"Also, have you by chance seen a small notebook? It seems I lost it a few days ago and I have a suspicion that I lost it when I first bumped into you."

I laughed again. "Miss Granger, I have not seen the book you speak of."

It was so easy to fib with her.

"Alright. Well if you find it, please return it to me. And here we are, the divination room."

I walked into the room to find that the crystal ball was dark and still. I sighed a breath of relief and walked around the room to find the book case. I looked up and down the tittles but nothing seemed to make sense to me.

"Erm… Miss Granger. Could I have some assistance please?"

She giggled a bit and walked over to the shelf. She picked out three books and handed them to me. They were all thick, but not to the extent that they were hard to carry. Each was about 1000 pages long.

"Those are the basics about any kind of crystal ball. There should be something on that ridiculous ball of hers. I hope that helps!"

I nodded and walked towards the door. I thanked her for her time and strided back to the dungeon.

I walked back into my room and poured myself a glass of white wine. I needed something to calm me down, and wine always has. I sat down with my wine glass in one hand, Hermione's diary in the other. I turned to a random page in November and started to read.

_Another day survived. I love Hogwarts; don't get me wrong, but the things I have to put up with. Harry and Ron's need to be men, Fred and George annoying me with random owls with fake love letters from Ron, and Professor Snape being the most oblivious man on earth._

_I don't even feel like writing today. It's just been one of those days where nothing big happened, but yet you were expecting so much more. _

Well that was short. But how am I oblivious? She hasn't done anything to really get my attention. Maybe it's just a girl thing, and if it is I guess I'll never know.

I stood up and moved myself to a seat by the window. I charmed it to let me see the courtyard so I could still watch those scoundrels if they did anything wrong. Right now it was covered in snow; a white blanket undisturbed by human steps. I pulled out the first book and starting flipping through the pages to find what I was looking for.

'The basics of a crystal ball, the future ball, the mind-reading ball, the center of the heart.'

That one sounded about right.

'_The center of the heart ball is a crystal ball that shows what is inside the heart of the seeker. It shows who his or her true love is that they are subconsciously unaware of. This crystal ball only shows what is to be seen when the seeker feels a sense other than to find. If the seeker wants to see their true love, the ball will show nothing. _

_If the image is blurry, the seeker is supposed to find out themselves because the person is closer than 500 miles.'_

Now that doesn't make sense. What kind of wizard makes rules like that? I bet you Trelawney made this ball. But the rest seemed quite reliable. I looked up and stared outside the window. There was Miss Granger, sitting on the frozen water fountain reading a book. She looked so calm… something inside me said I wanted to be with her. I took a sip of my wine and sighed. This book wasn't helping my cause at all. I stared at her for a moment and shut my book. I stood up and walked up the steps to join Hermione in the courtyard.

The wind was calm given the look of the land right now. I walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her as silently as possible. She read her last sentence and turned to look at me. She smiled.

"Odd seeing you outside those walls. Congratulations on escaping the school."

I chuckled at her. It felt odd chuckling. It also felt odd smiling at her. I smile seeped onto my face as I looked at her frost-bitten face. She chuckled a bit as I smiled and turned her head away. I knew she was blushing. I knew so much more than she knew.

"Miss Granger… I found your book while strolling the hallways."

I handed her her diary and sighed. I knew it was the right thing to do. I'd rather get to know her through a direct source, rather than learning about her behind her back.

"Oh! Thank you."

She took the book back and placed it in her coat pocket. She then closed her book and smiled at me.

"Well professor Snape--- I mean Severus… what brings you outside?"

"What? I can't come outside and speak with you like we did this morning?"

She smiled. "I suppose you can. That was very nice speaking with you in such a relaxed fashion by the way."

I chuckled my deep laugh. "I concur. It was very refreshing."

We remained outside in the cold until lunch time talking and laughing like we were old friends reunited for the first time in ages. But something inside me told me to still keep a guard up. I felt like I was becoming weaker, I was opening up much more than I had expected to in these past few days. But spending more time with her than just the potions class… that alone made me a bit happier. Speaking with her like this had turned my moods from strict to content. I'd never thought of her in this way, let alone any woman that showed interest in me. Mind you, that list is very few.

I concluded as we walked back to the great hall for lunch that this time, I wouldn't let anyone take her away from me like the last woman I fell in love with.


	5. Chapter 4

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_Also, i'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I personally believe it had to be short because if I added anything else onto it, it would lose it's adrenaline. Thank you again also for all your support!_

"Lumos!" I yelled as I entered the potions room. It was after supper and I had decided to get away from Hermione and the rest of the school. The room was pitch black and I felt too lazy to light a candle.

I sat down at my desk, put my hand to forehead and sighed. What's happening to me?

I opened up a book to my left and decided to read through some potions. After all, I needed to get back to my normal self. Having feelings and not yelling or cursing at anyone was starting to affect me. Yes yes, it is the holidays and such, but this just isn't me.

Ever since I could remember I hated the holidays, well up until my first year at Hogwarts.

Oh how I dreaded having a holiday where Lily was stuck to that James, and where everyone was babbling about how they would be going home to their families. I was always the odd one out, stuck at Hogwarts because my family didn't know the difference from an owl and a toad and couldn't return the slip for me to leave.

And whenever I stayed, the portraits would always laugh at me and tell me to go get a haircut, or to go eat a candy cane to cheer me up. I was so distraught, that was the first year I met him.

Lucious Malfoy. He took me to the dark side and showed me a group of people who not only cared for me, but who wanted to bring that Potter down. Our leader foresaw the two having a child and one day wanting to kill him. I liked that idea, so ever since my first year I stayed by Lucious' side and became a death eater. But they never said anything about killing her…

My hand clenched into a fist and I threw the book I had been reading across the room. Anger welled up inside me as I let my wand fall and the dark filled the room again. No one needed to know I was here and that I was re-living my past in a gruesomely vivid manner.

I pulled up my sleeve and saw the skull and snake imprinted on my skin lie still. I knew he wouldn't dare disturb Hogwarts again, especially when Potter isn't even here. But another side of me thought: while he can't be here, why can't I be there? He could help me straighten myself out.

_Severusssss….._

I jolted up. "Who's there?!"

_What are you doing to yourself? She's a mudddd bloodddd. _

"I know that! Who are you?! I demand to know who's there!"

_She's not one of usssss…. She's a Gryffindor…… you two don't belonggg…._

"…Master? Where are you?"

_Yesssss Severusssssss… you musssst stop speaking with herrrr…._

I started to panic. How did the Dark Lord get in? Is it my imagination? What's going on?

_Do the right thing Severusssssss…._

I sat up and started breathing incredibly heavily. I had been dreaming, and that dream scared the hell out of me. I wonder if the Dark Lord has enough power to actually do that… or maybe it's my conscience thinking about what Voldemort would say if he were here.

I know she's a mud blood, and yes I know we're from different houses. I just don't understand it all.

Wait… if he had the power to get into my dream… I wouldn't dream that on a regular basis, that's never happened before.

I stood up and paced over to Madame Pomfrey's office. I opened the door and walked in with great force.

"Oh! Severus, you startled me. It's quite late! Is there a problem?"

I nodded. I took a deep breath in and explained.

"I just had a dream… he who shall not be named was speaking to me… he may be here Poppy."

Silence.

"Oh dear… I must let Dumbledore know immediately! Thank you for the warning Severus. I always thought it would be dangerous having a former death eater here, but I am proven wrong once again."

As she walked out I shivered in disgust. Former death eater… what if the Dark Lord needs me again? What if he's trying to draw my attention from Hermione to re-join him?

No, those days are past. I have now vowed myself to Dumbledore to watch over Potter and that's that. I can't say it's not tempting, but I have other loyalties now….

As I thought that my arm felt like it was pierced with a dagger. I took a sharp breath in as I rolled up my sleeve. The skull and snake were no longer still.


	6. Chapter 5

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is really just my relaxer. I've been busy with exams and university applications, so if I don't update that's why._

_And I know the whole Voldemort thing caught some people off guard, but there's a reason I did that as you'll see in this chapter._

_Thanks for all the support still =)_

I walked back and forth in my room all that night. I couldn't sleep, and this time it wasn't that blast crystal ball that was keeping me up.

What could he possibly want? The only people in this castle are Poppy, Myself, Flich, and Hermione. Out of those people, who could he possibly want?

Or maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me. It has in the past.

I am no longer a death eater, things like this should not be happening to me. I'm a secret spy for the ministry for God's sake.

In the morning, I went up to the great hall for breakfast to see that Hermione was there. I sighed a breath of relief as I sat down beside her and the food appeared on my plate.

"Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning Professor Snape!" she exclaimed. She seemed quite happy to see me. But myself on the other hand… I was more apprehensive to see her more than anything else. While pacing last night across my room, I decided upon something that will keep her safe and hopefully, keep my mind content.

"Miss Granger, I don't know if you've heard but… he who shall not be named may be threatening the security of the school. So… I have decided that it's probably best if you stayed in my quarters with me to ensure you are safe."

Her jaw dropped quickly and my heart started to pace a bit. Her eyes shinned as she nodded and dropped her knife and fork.

"I'll start packing right away Sev—I mean Professor."

As she left I let out another sigh and started to pick at my food. I no longer felt hungry, but I ate anyways seeing as I didn't get any sleep last night.

When I arrived back at the dungeons, Hermione was already outside my door waiting eagerly for me to come back. I laughed a bit inside my head, but to her all she could see was a line on my face showing no emotion whatsoever. I didn't want her to think I wanted this to happen. In all seriousness, I'm only doing this for the protection of the only child in Hogwarts. If there were more kids here, they'd all sleep in the great hall for all I care. But since it's only her, I figured I could pull a few strings and allow this.

I unlocked the door and allowed her in.

"The bedroom is in there. That will be your room until the threat is gone. I'll be sleeping on the couch here if you need anything at night."

She smiled with gratitude and skipped off to put her luggage into her temporary room. I sat down at my desk and looked out the window. The snow was falling, and the courtyard was still as usual. I grabbed a wine glass from a nearby shelf and a bottle of white wine. It was going to be a long day in my opinion.

Hermione emerged from the room dressed up in her Gryffindor robes. She smiled and told me she was going to the library. I nodded and turned back to the window as she left. Ah ha. I guess the day isn't going to be that long after all.

I walked into my bedroom where her stuff was and started to raid through it. It was still technically my room and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I looked around to see clothes scattered around a bit; not what I had expected for the organized and intelligent Granger, a few pairs of shoes lying around and a pile of books stacked on the bedside table. I then checked under the pillows and found what I was looking for. I figured as smart as she is, she is still a teenager.

I held her diary in my hands like it was a rare glass figure. I took it back to my desk and did the spell to un-charm it. I opened it up and turned it to the last few pages of the book.

_So, we meet again!  
Apparently, Snape found it. Creepy huh? _

_Anyways, for the past few days, I've helped him figure out a crystal ball, talked to him outside on the courtyard without being scared or intimidated and I bumped into him twice!_

I snickered at the last remark. I don't think that's very note worthy, but again it is a teenager with very good taste in men.

_Well at least your back now. _

_Today was a remarkable day. I went out to the courtyard today to read and guess who came to talk to me? To me! Snape… I mean Severus. He asked me to call him that! *squeals a bit*. I know I sound like an obsessed teenager but I'm seriously feeling a lot more hopeful than before. He's changed his ways from a mean spirited potions teacher to one of my best friends so it seems. I'm glad for that. I just hope it stays this way. _

I shut the book in disgust. I had turned into a softie. I cursed under my breath and returned the book back to its place under the pillow. I sat back at my desk and sipped back a mouthful of wine. As the wine rushed down my throat I relaxed. I let myself forget everything as I finished that bottle of wine before lunch.

As day slowly turned into night, and one glass of wine turned into five, I stayed in the dungeons until it was night fall. At supper I rejoined Hermione and the rest of the Professors still here for supper in the great hall. Hermione hadn't returned from the library so she had all of her books at the table with us. As we ate our roast, she read intently and wouldn't take her eyes off the words. The book was thick and dusty and the font was too small for me to read over her shoulder. Needless to say I was curious to find out what she was reading, but I focused on my food and on my thoughts.

As we all ate, Madame Pomfrey came past my chair and spoke with me.

"I informed Dumbledore of your dream and he says that something must be bothering you because he who shall not be named had just attacked a distant muggle town far from Hogwarts and there was nothing to worry about. Is everything alright Severus?"

I nodded and thanked her for the information. As she walked away I looked at Hermione to see if she had heard any of that. She was still clearly focused on the book. I looked back at my plate of food and thought again. Madame Pomfrey had just given me a reason to let Hermione go back to her own chambers and leave me alone. But now it's too late. I've already thought and stayed up too many late nights to let her go back to her common room. I had decided during supper that she was going to stay with me. And if she had any questions about Voldemort or why she was still there, I'd make up something. I hope that by the time she asks those questions, I would have acted already.

That night my sleep on the couch was restless. It was less comfortable than I remembered. The next morning my neck was stiff and my back was aching. I woke up and walked towards my room. I knocked to see if she was awake. To my relief she was.

"Come in."

I walked in to see Hermione already in her robes and dressed.

"Hello Miss Granger."

"Good morning Severus! Thank you for letting me stay here. The bed is very comfy. I hope you don't mind though, I'd like to take I shower… may I?"

I nodded and she slipped into the washroom.

I sighed a breath of relief as I finally had my room back to myself for a while. I opened my closet to get a pair of fresh robes. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. As I did, Hermione re-entered the room looking for a pair of socks.

"I'm sorry Professor; I just needed a pair of--- Oh! I'm sorry!" she said and turned around quickly away from me. She blushed like mad when she saw my shirt was off. I didn't know how to react to this.

"Miss Granger! I do suggest you ask if you can come out! These are still my chambers!"

With that she got her socks and rushed back into the bathroom without a yessir or an apology. I sighed and shook my head. I yelled at her. For once I actually felt bad about yelling. This has never happened before. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Maybe yelling at her was a good thing… or maybe it wasn't. I didn't know.

I finished changing and went back to my desk for another bottle of wine. But that didn't seem strong enough for me at the moment, so I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and gulped down a glass before Hermione came out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sev--- professor. I should have known better."

I sighed and nodded. "That's fine Miss Granger. You should be getting to breakfast."

She nodded and informed me that she was going back to the library again. I nodded and turned to my window. I sighed and looked out at the field of white. I placed my hand on the window to feel the cold glass press on my palm. I sighed and felt the exact same inside. Oddly though, this hadn't fazed me anytime until now.

The entire day was spent sitting down in a chair staring out the window and drinking whatever liquor I had in my cabinet. I hadn't eaten since last night and my stomach was growling like mad. As the night fell and my line of sight could only see the black outside, I decided to head upstairs to the great hall for some dinner.

Again, Hermione was hunched over a large book, this time the writing was even smaller and the book was a bit larger. It astonished me how she has so much discipline to read a book, especially during the holidays.

After supper (it was another roast, not that exciting), Hermione and I headed back down to my room together. On the way down, she looked much like she did on the first day of holidays. She held onto her books tightly and looked very intimidated by me. I sighed and spoke.

"Look, I'm uhhh sorry for overreacting like that. I'm used to having the room to myself."

She looked up at me and her shoulders relaxed for the first time all day. She smiled and nodded. I don't think she loosened up all the way, but as long as she didn't feel scared or threatened, it was alright.

I opened up the door and she ran inside to put down all of her books. I thought she was going to stay in there but to my surprise she came back out and started to admire the room. She walked up to one of the walls and started staring at the portraits I had. I strode over to her slowly, my heart pounding inside my chest. If she was staying with me, now was my chance. I didn't care if my conscience or my dreams said otherwise, she was going to be mine and I was going to make sure of it. I was directly behind her, my breathing heavy as I took a hold of her waist. She turned around quickly and looked at me with confused eyes. That was it. I let my animal senses take over me. I took a hold of her wrists and pushed her against the wall. I pinned her hands up above her head and looked at her deeply in the eyes, both of us panting and breathing heavy. I pushed my lips and body against hers abruptly and kissed her as hard as I could. If she was mine, I wasn't going to be gentle.

I was surprised I had enough courage to kiss her, but I was also surprised when Hermione tensed up and relaxed all within seconds. She kissed me back just as equally hard and a quiet moan arose from her throat. As we kissed, I picked up in my arms and brought her to the bedroom. I dropped her onto my bed and quickly tore off my robe and shirt. I climbed onto her, pushing off her robe as I kissed her even harder than before. I ripped off her tie and sweater vest to leave only her see through button dress shirt. I let my hands slip up and down her arms gently and allowed my hands to discover the rest of her upper body. She took in a deep breath as I started kissing her neck and let my hands rest on her chest. She then moaned as I let my animal senses kick in again and I nibbled and bit at her neck.

She was mine now, all mine.


	7. Chapter 6

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_By the way there are some *ahem* more "M" themes in here. Just as a warning. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you enjoy!_

That morning, I swept the sweat covered hair from her glistening face as the sun started to rise. I rose out of bed, sweeping the top cover with me and tying it around my waist until I reached my closet. I picked out a dark green cloak and put it on as the bed sheet dropped from my waist. I strode over to my desk with an extra spring in my step. I poured myself a small glass of white wine and looked out the window. White wine always went well with sex, I thought to myself as small dots of snow flew from the sky.

I finished off the little bit of white wine I had poured and walked back to the bedroom to see Hermione shifting slightly in bed. She rubbed her eyes as she gracefully sat up and smiled. She took in a deep breath of hair and smiled at me. I leaned my head against the door frame and watched her get out bed, leaving the covers behind and striding over to me with nothing on. I couldn't help but acknowledge that my mind was enjoying this thoroughly although I wouldn't show it and she knew I wouldn't show it. The best part though was that she knew I liked this despite my facial expression being so dull.

She leaned into me and gave me a kiss good morning.

"I'm taking a morning shower… if you'd like to join me."

As she walked away, her hair flowing behind her, I couldn't help let a sly smirk pass across my face as I followed along.

It was three days before Christmas now, and the effects in the great hall were even more noticeable now. There were Christmas ornaments floating everywhere now, and there was always a bright star shining in the ceiling facing the staff table that shone in my eyes very brightly when I sat down. Of course it stung my eyes, but most of the time I was speaking with Hermione.

"Hermione." I said cutting up my breakfast intently. "I think I am going to teach you you're first lesson if you're going to be involved with me."

She ate a forkful of eggs and looked up me with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean Sever--- Professor?"

"Exactly. If you're going to be affiliated with me you have to discover that there is a fine line between teaching and snogging."

She laughed at me. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am Miss Granger. Not only with it help mask things up, it will help you out I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean help me out?"

I snarled at her. "I'm surprised someone as smart as you can't catch on. I presume you're intelligence is strictly academic."

She gasped at me. "Professor!" But her shock turned into a coy smile as the sly, greasy, smirk came across my face once more.

"So you're saying, we're going back to who we used to be before, but it isn't meant to hurt me?"

I nodded and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me Miss Granger, I have some potions to brew."

And I left her there smiling and confused all at the same time.

I walked down to the potions room and I turned my sand glass upside down. I opened a book and when I reached the half way point, Hermione rushed into the room panting.

"Ah, so you finally understood?"

She nodded and tried to walk as calmly to me as possible, but I knew she had run here as fast as possible as soon as the revelation hit her.

I pulled her down onto my lap and she rested her head on my shoulder. I guess she wasn't as smart as I had coined her to be.

When she had caught her breath she started kissing my neck, but I knew now wasn't the time. I decided to play with her a bit.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but that time has passed. If you don't mind, I still have some books to read and some potions to brew."

She looked at me flabbergasted. Her jaw dropped and she stood up abruptly.

"You're telling me that I ran here all the way from the bloody library to relax on your lap and then get shoved out because you have some stupid potions to brew?"

This was going to be fun.

"Miss Granger!" I said, slamming down the book I had read before her grand entrance. "I assure you potions are not stupid!" I paced over to her, my nose inches away from her face.

"And in addition I would ask you to leave here and never come back!"

For a moment I thought she actually believed me. Her eyes started to shimmer with tears but then she finally clued in and jumped on me.

There was no one around, and I told her we should go back to who we really were. And I did tell her this would help her, because with all that anger suppressed in her, we had even better sex than the night before.

As she jumped on me, I took hold of her waist and led her over towards the table at the head of the class. I pushed aside the books and mess that was there and laid her on the table. This time it was a bit easier to get her undressed because she was in a skirt and sweatshirt today.

As we both finally had our clothes off, there was a knock at the door.

"Severus? It's Albus are you there?"

I covered Hermione's face with my hand and quickly slipped on my robes. I opened the door a crack and saw Dumbledore there.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I decided to come back to the school for Christmas. May I come in?"

I racked my mind for ideas. "I'm sorry, but I'm brewing a potion right now sir. I would rather you not because it is quite potent."

"Alright Severus. I'll see you at dinner tonight then. And have you seen Miss Granger?"

Stop asking me questions you old fruit! "I saw her last in the girl's dormitory.""Alright. As long as she's safe. Have a good day Severus."

I walked back in, slamming the door behind me and heaving a deep sigh. I looked down.

"Oh bugger. Thank you old git."

Hermione came over to me and smiled. "I can fix that."


	8. Chapter 7

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_Hey Guys: sorry I haven't written in a while. I have a feeling this will be the final chapter unless you guys have any ideas. I have no idea where else this would go. So if you send in a review, I may use your idea. Thanks!_

I walked into the great hall later that night with a coy smirk on my face. I had successfully managed to snog Hermione three times in one day. And that isn't even over yet. After the whole Dumbledore coming in she and I did it then, and afterwards we both found ourselves in my bed as she was explaining the use of unicorn's blood in random potions to me. It was either I was extremely bored and would rather see her naked, or I was so turned on that she was talking about potions. But either way I managed to do something that I had always wanted to: sleep with Hermione Granger more than once in the same day. I had always though that dream was out of reach but here I am proven wrong.

I sat down beside Hermione, her hair still all ruffled from tumbling around in my bed. I let my coy smirk subside as Hermione brushed her leg on mine. My groin automatically twitched and I sat straight up. I looked down at my food and starting munching away. After three times, I was really hungry.

"Good evening Miss Granger."

She looked over at me with her bedroom eyes. I hope none of the other professors saw that.

"Good evening Professor. How are you?"

I chuckled inside my mind. This was going to be fun. I fondly remember the last time I played with her. It ended up with hot sex on my desk in the potions room.

"It's none of your business how I am Miss Granger. You should be more respectful of your elders."

Hermione smirked a bit, but then remembered our deal and looked at me flabbergasted and turned away quickly to eat her food.

"I—I'm sorry Sir. I wouldn't be surprised if you gave me detention." She said, perking up at the word detention.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but as much as that would give me immense pleasure, I've seen you enough this holiday season and another evening with you would prove to be unbearable."

Her smirk turned into confusion as she wasn't sure what I was saying. If I was being serious or not, she should know I enjoyed shagging her every waking hour. But it was very fun toying with her mind. She went back to eating her food slowly, trying to decipher what I had just said.

After dinner, I wandered the halls, striding around and letting my long black robes trail behind me. I had my hands in my pocket and decided to go on another pointless adventure, but I knew where my feet were taking me: the divination tower.

I walked up the stairs, inching closer as I saw the glow again. I took in a deep breath as I walked in.

"Lumos." I muttered under my breath. I walked over to the crystal ball and looked at the hazy image of the woman again. This time it looked as if she was climbing the stairs to the room. All of the sudden a small light emerged from her hands as if she was holding a wand and the crystal went dark. I turned around and saw Hermione smiling with her wand lighting the room.

"I knew you'd be up here Severus. What's the matter? Was the light I saw just your wand or was that… thing light?"

I turned off my light and walked up to her with my bedroom eyes this time.

"Never mind that thing… and the only that's matter is that you're not in my arms right now."

I smirked and took away her wand. As I lay her down on the pile of pillows in the one corner of the room I smiled to the best of my ability through each kiss. I knew that the person in that crystal ball was Hermione, and I already knew that she was my true love.

Although, I would never admit it.


End file.
